Syndicate:The fox gets stronger
by dair-tan
Summary: Naruto is born into the world of assassins creed syndicate and is an orphan from day one. Not knowing anything about his parents he lives most of his life as a street urchin, eventually giving up on everything until some hooded man changes his life along with a freckled girl. Warnings: lemons later on, violence, lanugage. Mature story.


**Authors note: Hello there all. Been a while since I updated anything I know. Most of this is because of life in general and me actually trying to get better at writing. So let me know what you think of this Naruto/assassins creed syndicate cross over. Its a lot more serious than my other stories. Its a Naruto who is actually very weak in the beggining, physically, mentally and emotinally. You will watch him try and trudge through his inner demons of lonliness and sarrow. He will indeed end up getting stronger but this is a 'damaged' Naruto and will need the help of Evie who he is paired with and only be paired with, and Jacob who becomes very close to him. Not to trying to giveaway much here but this is basically what you're getting into if you read this. I dont want to hear complaining that hes weak or some BS because well I intented for this to happen since in all my other stories I kind of make him powerful right off the bat. I will be releasing a mass of updates and one more new story on halloween. After halloween you can expect regular updates like I used to do :D**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything I write in this chapter and future updates to this story.**

 **Real Or...**

Naruto was a happy young man walking back to his small home that he shared with his fiance Evie Frye, the two had been in love with each other for two years and she was his everything. Naruto had been an orphan all his life and had the bad fortune of being a street orphan without an orphanage to provide shelter for him. For nineteen years Naruto had been alone on the streets, wearing tattered clothing, no shoes and he made himself sick from his own stink.

 **(two years earlier)**

It had been a rainy cold day when Naruto had given up on living here in the United Kingdoms, in this world. He sat up against a wall in the streets as he could feel his body start to numb from the cold. It was good not to feel anything, he couldn't feel the pain in his stomache from hunger, the blisters and cuts on his feet, the bruises all over his body from beatings he got by people who did it just for fun. Naruto had always been the unlucky one in life. He never had somebody to teach him how to be a man and fight, never had somebody he could call friend and never experienced any act of love. People thought him to be disfigured with his whisker mark scars, women would call him a monster and sick their men on him for making them feel uncomfortable.

He had absolutely no one in the reached world and it wasn't as if he didn't try to turn his life around. There had been many times when Naruto had tried to make something of himself only to be shot down for multiple reasons, many he did not care for at this moment as he for the first time was granted mercy from feeling anything as his body became number and number. The light slowly starting to fade from his blue eyes while his dirty blonde hair was cleaned by the rain. The scene was almost surreal as a dirty peasant seemed to be at peace while being cleaned away by the tears of god no doubt weeping for him and others like him.

As Naruto was breathing in what he thought would be his final moments as his vision started to go, he suddenly found himself staring up at a hooded man while facing the sky. It took him a moment to realize this man had picked him up and was carrying him some where. Before he past away the man said something that made him cling to live for just a little longer.

"If you can hang on just a little longer my friend, then you will soon see kindness in this cruel world. I Promise you." The man said this with such conviction and warmth that Naruto clung to the small possible light of hope that was presented to him, he didn't want to leave this world with knowing there was a chance to feel the things he never had. From that point on all Naruto could remember was feeling the world spin around him as he began to hear voices, cruel voices that laughed and taunted him. Beckoning him to just die. He almost gave in but was stopped when a voice of hope broke through the cruel ones. "Were almost there! Just hang on damnit, don't you doing on me!" He heard the mans voice, the same man who had promised to show him what kindness felt like. So Naruto clung onto his words until he couldn't stay awake anymore and blacked out.

Naruto felt warm. He felt comfortable. He felt something warm and soft laying on top of him, these were things he had never felt before. He smelled something sweet, it smelled of something he had never known before and found it to be his new favorite thing in the world, besides the soften and warmth he was feeling. He heard the crackling of wood, he assumed a fire as it was very warm where he was.

He didn't want to open his eyes as he thought this was all probably a dream. He didn't want to wake up from this if it was a dream. Naruto began to feel what was warm and soft on top of him begin to shift about. He kept his eyes closed. It was then that he heard a voice come from right over his face, it was a girls and she sounded amused.

"You're pretty cute you know, this spiky blonde hair and these marks that make you look like a fox" the girls words were like honey in his ears, it sent a warm tingly feeling through his body. He liked this new feeling. He could feel fingers playing with his blonde locks and felt a finger trace his whisker marks. Who ever this angel was he didn't want to wake up from this dream. He then heard the girl begin to talk to him, thinking he couldn't hear her.

"I've been watching you for a few days, I saw the hand fate had dealt you. I watched you suffer more in a few days then I have most unlucky souls. Im sorry that you had nobody to be there for you and Im sorry we didn't find you sooner to help you out. We watched you to see if you had a special something in you. In just a few days you broke our hearts and made us want to help you. I saw you give the rest of your food and belonging to that poor boy and his sisters. You even took some beatings that were going to be for them, throwing yourself in to turn those thugs attention on you and let them beat you until they were satisfied." She paused as Naruto felt her lean down and felt her hot breath on his ear, he felt part of her hair on his face and noticed the sweet smell was coming from her. She then whispered into his ear the words that would make him see something in himself he didn't think he had.

"You are a protector, a survivor in a world where nobody helped you and most of all I could see the kind hearted soul that you possessed." This had to be a dream, it just had to. He couldn't believe somebody would see him anything more than a street urchin, a waste of space, a monster. For he had believed his entire life he was those things. Risking it all he had to find out if this was a dream.

In a soft voice that sounded to be in such pain and sadness, had a hint of hope behind it he asked his risky question.

"Are... Are you real" he asked with tears coming out of his eyes, happy if this was real but felt dread at the same time if it was not.

He felt the girl tense up and for a second he thought that he had just broken the dream as he did not get a response. He then felt something warm touch his lips, they felt almost like another pair of lips. He opened his eyes finally to stare into a pair of Beautiful blue and green orbs. They mesmerized him as he got lost in the girls eyes as they were truly the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

It was from here that Naruto had been given a second chance at life with the help of a hooded man who had brought him to a goddess that warmed his body with her sweet words and beautiful eyes. Also he had never found out that Evie was laying on top of him naked under blankets to warm his frigged body up while her father had been out getting some more fire wood and some more food by hunting. Why had Evie Frye done for a complete stranger and pecked him on the lips? Well that was her secret and not for us to know.

 **(present)**

Reaching his small house he shared with Evie and her brother, his brother now as well. He walked inside and noticed that the place was dead empty, he thought this strange because the twins had said they would be their all day. Naruto was just coming back from his work, which was any form of manual labor. He helped on the railroad expansions coming through this little town and chopped down trees for multiple reasons. He was wearing better clothes than he had in the past, just simple workmen's clothes with a grey shirt and grey pants. He wore a grey cap on his head as well.

Thinking they were probably off getting into mischief as they seemed to do, though they would never tell him what they were really doing. When ever the two did something they seemed to go out together and come back looking like they had been very active physically. Naruto figured they were just both working jobs and kept it secret from him for some reason. Naruto tried not to look into it to much though as he wanted to trust his love that she was doing alright. He had asked her before to tell him in detail what they had been doing but noticed she always dropped her impressive poker face a bit when he would ask. Noticing she was uncomfortable and not ready to tell him yet he always smiled and embraced her telling her it could wait.

Little did he know they were working but for something he did not think they were capable of. Something they did not want to involve him in by letting him know to much. Believing that they could keep their secret from him for as long as they would have to. This was one of the very few foolish mistakes the twins had ever made in their lives.

The twins never came back.

It had been a month but he had heard nothing from them. Naruto had searched and questioned the entire town, combed the woods for them. He found no traces of them any where. The police were not helping him either as they had claimed to have no records of Evie Frye and Jacob Frye. When he had asked around people claimed to have never heard or seen the people he had described. He had wondered why nobody seemed to know who they were until he thought on it. Every time they had gone out Evie always took him to places where there was nobody. And when the twins left the house themselves without Naruto, he didn't know if where they said they were going was the truth. It was as if they had actively concealed their identities while they lived in this house for a few months.

What had happened with the twins was they had took a train to London, to help free the city. It was a hard choice but Evie claimed to tell Naruto everything. When they made it to London she had written Naruto to explain to come to London where she would come clean about everything they were hiding from him. The letter however never made it to where it was supposed to go as the messenger had been killed for the money in his pocket.

This had resulted in Naruto waiting for four weeks, four weeks of running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He searched and searched. Thought and thought. He had tried to remain hopeful but after turning up nothing and his loneliness returning, Naruto had felt abandoned. His mind started to go through the worst things he could be thinking such as this had always been the plan, some sick game to give him everything he had ever wanted and never felt before and take it all away from him just to watch him suffer from a hiding spot.

Slowly. Oh so very slowly but surely. Naruto had lost his mind. He had given into despair that he lost everything he had ever wanted and would never feel the same with anything else ever again. He would never be able to love another woman or smile.

It was one week later, the fifth week and a week of giving into despair that Naruto had once again and for the last time in his life was going to give up on life.

Suicide

It was at this moment that Naruto had his neck through a rope. He would hang himself. A life of sorrow that learned love, kindness and a warmth he never wanted to lose, all to be taken from him and make him go insane.

It was a rainy day, cold, like it had been the first time he had given up. There was lighting and thunder, the house shook with the vibrations and the wind picked up. It was as if god as angry at something, but at what Naruto could care less as he slowly started to walk off the chair he was standing on as the noose was waiting to welcome his neck in a tight hug.

For a brief moment everything seemed to stop for Naruto, there was no storm, there was no feeling of sorrow, all he could feel and hear was his own heartbeat. And then. He walked forward.

He did not resist or struggle as the noose tightened around his neck cutting off all air supply. He could hear the storm pick up even more as he read the constant crackle and booming of lighting and thunder. For some odd reason it sounded like their may have been an insistent banging on his door, like somebody was pounding on it for him to get up and see who it was. For a moment he thought his ears deceived him, merely playing a cruel trick as he thought he heard Evie yelling for him, he could have sworn he heard Jacob as well. It was then that there was a loud crash, like something heavy being knocked down and wood splintering. A moment later as he was close to blacking out he heard a startled gasp that sounded a lot like Evies and then... He found himself falling onto the ground with the noose loosening slightly, enough for him to breath.

He was rolled onto his back and had the noose removed from his neck. He focused his eyes on the person that was straddling his waist, a beautiful girl, but she was in tears over something. She was leaned over him, her face over his. He recognized those eyes, eyes so beautiful that he became lost in them. They held sadness in them as opposed to the last time he saw them when they shined with love.

He reached his hand up to cup her freckled face of the girl that he knew and did not think she was real. When his hand was placed on her cheek she leaned into it and grabbed it with both her hands while sobbing. She began kissing his hand rapidly while tears dropped onto his face. He asked an important question and hoped that she would answer yes.

"Are... You... Real...?" he rasped out in a rough strained voice.

The woman did not respond as she leaned down with her brown hair covering their faces when she locked lips with his.

 **Authors note: Well I hope you liked my first attempt at a serious story and didn't mind the type of Naruto I have written. And even if you dont like the way he is right now well, people dont stay the same forever :P. He will of course get stronger and be trained as an assassin by the twins and (greenie) as Jacob calls him :). There will be quite a bit of character development before I get into a lot of the main story stuff. The five weeks the twins were in London they were able to clear out some areas and get some rooks, along with that train base. I will explain more things in the next chapter when it comes out, which will be on halloween when I (hopefully) update EVERY story I have out. This stories chapters will get longer so dont worry about that.**


End file.
